


Whispers in the Dark

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Что значит Сэм для Дина? Как старший Винчестер воспринимает своего брата? Какие эмоции преобладают в нем?





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Бета:Loreanna_dark  
> Музыка: Skillet — Whispers in the Dark  
> Посвящение: Моей дорогой и самой любимой подруге Даше (Шайен).  
> Знай, ты для меня самый дорогой критик и человек который возвращает в "нормальность".

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses.

_Несмотря на ложь, что ты говоришь,  
Твоё сердце принадлежит мне.  
Моя любовь лишь ждет,  
Чтобы превратить твои слезы в лепестки роз._

…Черт, Сэм! Как мне надоели твои выходки и твоя ложь! Даже то, что ты бездушная сволочь, не дает тебе поблажки. Ты ведь знаешь, что от всего этого дерьма мне больно? Да, я не показываю и не говорю об этом, но это так. Мне больно от того, что мой младший брат - циник, не чувствующий жалости и играющий все эмоции, как актер на гребанной сцене. Но я все равно люблю тебя, брат. И каким бы ты не был засранцем, какие бы глупости не совершал, какую бы ахинею не нес… Ты же знаешь, что я буду рядом с тобой и поддержу тебя, Сэмми?.. 

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire.

_Я буду тем, кто обнимет тебя,  
Я буду тем, к кому ты побежишь.  
Моя любовь – пылающий, сжигающий огонь._

…Никто на свете не может знать, как ты мне дорог, Сэмми! Никто не может поверить, что я всегда буду рядом с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Ведь только рядом с тобой я чувствую себя живым, действительно, живым, не смотря на все, что было с нами. Ведь где-то там внутри разливается тепло от одной лишь мысли: «Я не один, у меня есть ты» - и не надо уточнять, кто именно. Моя душа, которая истерзана пытками ада, ранена смертью близких людей и практически уничтожена самим собой, понемногу заживает. Словно получает эликсир, который полностью избавляет от боли. И мой эликсир - это ты, Сэмми… 

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark...

_Нет, ты больше не будешь одна.  
Когда наступит ночь, я буду зажигать звезды в небесах.  
Лишь услышь мой шепот во тьме..._

…Ночью все чувствуется по-другому, и именно сейчас я не боюсь признаться самому себе в том, что завишу от тебя. Потому что у меня вошло в привычку заботиться о тебе. С раннего детства, когда ты плакал по ночам, зовя маму, хотя никогда ее не видел и не знал. Позже, когда своенравный подросток в тебе начал бунтовать, и мне приходилось выбивать из тебя всю дурь… И сейчас, когда мы охотимся, я должен следить не только за тварью, которую нужно убить, но и за тобой, чтобы все было в порядке. Я слышу по ночам твои тихие стоны, едва уловимые метания в постели, и тогда на моем лице расползается улыбка. Я тебе нужен. Быть близко к тебе, успокаивать своим шепотом, но не выдавать присутствия, не разбудить. Ты не должен знать, что я до сих пор считаю тебя малышом, о котором нужно заботиться…

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses.

_Ты чувствуешь себя одинокой и разбитой,  
Лежишь, словно сломанная кукла.  
Моя любовь лишь ждет,  
Чтобы укрыть тебя алыми розами._

…Мне не нравится видеть твои слезы. Видеть тебя разбитым и дезориентированным. Это неестественно. Ты всегда должен быть сдержанным, спокойным, рассудительным… Не быть уязвимым. Тогда ты мне вновь напоминаешь о том, что я не справился со своим заданием – ты разгромлен, морально убит, и это моя вина. Я не смог, не уберег, не защитил. Твои редкие судорожные крики по ночам отзываются колким льдом в области сердца. Мне всегда холодно, когда я чувствую свою вину. Поэтому, я стараюсь быть ближе к тебе, ты согреваешь меня, заставляешь лед таять, и мне легче. Так же как и тебе, Сэмми…

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire.

__

_Я буду тем, кто найдет тебя.  
Я буду тем, кто поведет тебя за собой.  
Моя любовь – пылающий, сжигающий огонь._

…Иногда я замечаю твои косые взгляды или прямое разглядывание. И боже, мне стыдно за это, но они мне нравятся. Мне нравится то, как ты прислушиваешься ко мне или же, наоборот, бунтуешь и отстаиваешь свою точку зрения. А еще я очень рад, что ты мой младший брат. Парадокс – всю свою жизнь я говорил тебе о том, что ты заноза в моей заднице, на самом же деле я до беспамятства люблю эту занозу. Ведь без нее моя жизнь не имела бы смысла. Я был бы один, оставшись проигравшим в поединке с нечистью. Не было бы тебя – не было бы меня. Кажется, для меня это стало аксиомой…

Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

_Шепот во тьме,  
Шепот во тьме,  
Шепот во тьме._


End file.
